Джим и Спок идут на свидание
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: МакКой считает, что в отношениях Спока и Джима не хватает романтики, и пытается устроить им свидание на День Святого Валентина. Перевод фанфика Jim And Spock Go On A Date от Cate Adams


_**Автор:** Cate Adams_  
 _ **Переводчик:** Neko Lovecraft_  
 _ **Оригинальный текст:** s/11096978/1/Jim-And-Spock-Go-On-A-Date_  
 _ **Пэйринг и персонажи:** Спок|Кирк, МакКой_  
 _ **Рейтинг:** PG-13_  
 _ **Жанры:** слэш (яой), романтика, юмор, ER (Established Relationship), стёб_  
 _ **Размер:** мини_  
 _ **Статус:** **закончен  
** **Примечания переводчика:  
** я ржал в голос)))_

 **Ещё примечания:**

*Броманс (англ. bromance) - тесные отношения мужчин, которые при всей близости не включают сексуальный контакт. Очень крепкая и чистая дружба. Для более подробного ознакомления смотрите Википедию  
Однако Джим из фанфика понимает броманс несколько по-своему (ну кто бы сомневался) =D

**Трубы Джеффри - система труб, которыми пронизан весь корабль.  
Обеспечивают доступ к вентиляционным шахтам и энергетическим цепям. Внутри этих труб также расположены различные ремонтные и контрольные точки, которые обеспечивают синхронную работу различных систем по всему кораблю. Высота большинства Труб Джеффри составляет менее одного метра, так что если это необходимо, то по ним можно проползти. Названы в честь Мэтта Джеффри, который сконструировал первый Энтерпрайз и добавил дополнительные коридоры, в которых Скотти несколько раз проводил особо сложные ремонтные работы.

 ** _Джим и Спок идут на свидание_**

В глубине души доктор Леонард МакКой всегда являлся сдержанным старомодным джентльменом. Несмотря на трудный развод со своей злобной жёнушкой (после которой у него была только одна интрижка с жадной до укусов андорианкой), МакКой всё ещё верил в романтику. Чёрт бы её побрал! Особенно в романтику Дня Святого Валентина. Поэтому после нескольких месяцев наблюдения за холодно-платоническим поведением своего лучшего друга и остроухого гоблина (а ведь Боунз точно знал, что эти недоумки встречаются!), добрый доктор решил вмешаться.

Для начала МакКой поговорил с Джимом.

\- Эй, друг, подожди меня! - нетипично для себя соловьём пропел он, догоняя капитана в коридоре палубы №5.

Джим обернулся к МакКою, одарив того недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Привет, Боунз, - с подозрением в голосе ответил капитан, осматривая друга с головы до ног. - Ты что, перед сменой решил хлебнуть сивухи?

Леонард прочистил горло и вернул своему приветливому лицу обычное хмурое выражение.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Просто... эм... переборщил с кофеином. Я хотел спросить, - МакКой поравнялся с капитаном, и они вместе направились к лифту в конце коридора. - У тебя есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?

Джим кивком поздоровался с одним из членов экипажа, что проходил мимо них, и с рассеянным видом пожал плечами:

\- Да нет. А что? Хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию?

Леонард фыркнул и, зайдя в лифт, сложил руки на груди:

\- Не мне, идиот. А твоему... ну, ты понимаешь... твоей "половинке".

Двери лифта закрылись. Джим поднял одну бровь и посмотрел на Боунза.

\- Споку? И что ты предлагаешь? Устроить свидание? - Кирк шагнул к панели с подсвеченными кнопками. - Тебе куда? В лазарет?

\- А куда же ещё, - проворчал МакКой. Джим нажал две кнопки. - Возвращаясь к теме, сегодня же День Святого Валентина и... Вы двое что, вообще не ходите на свидания?

В ответ на это МакКой получил странный взгляд.

\- Я думал, ты ничего не хочешь слышать об этом, - ответил капитан и продолжил с полуулыбкой: - В любом случае, Боунз, наши отношения со Споком носят немного другой характер. Это скорее броманс*.

\- Броманс, - судя по голосу, МакКоя слова Джима не убедили.

\- Да, - усмехнулся Джим. - Дружба плюс жаркий секс и минус конфеты, цветы, свидания и прочая фигня.

\- И тебя это устраивает?

\- Абсолютно, - двери турболифта разъехались в стороны, открывая вид на ярко освещённый капитанский мостик. Джим подмигнул доктору:

\- До встречи, Боунз.

Когда двери лифта снова закрылись, Леонард поджал губы от раздражения. Что ж, придётся поменять стратегию.

Через пару часов Леонард спустился в геологическую лабораторию, где остроухий гоблин изучал что-то, глядя в электронный микроскоп. МакКой прочистил горло и глянул по сторонам, убеждаясь, что они одни.

\- Да, доктор, я могу вам чем-то помочь? - спросил Спок, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера.

На этот раз Леонарду даже не пришлось хмурить брови специально.

\- Да, чёрт возьми, можешь! Повернись и посмотри на меня. Или я должен разговаривать с твоим затылком?

Плечи Спока поднялись и опустились в глубочайшем вздохе, после чего он повернулся к МакКою, приподняв одну бровь.

\- Я слушаю, доктор.

\- Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? - спросил МакКой, деловито покачиваясь с пяток на носочки и обратно.

\- Подтверждаю. Звёздная дата...

\- Нет! - громко перебил МакКой. - Я имею в виду на Земле. Ты знаешь, какой сегодня праздник?

Спок поёрзал в своем кресле:

\- Сегодня День Святого Валентина.

\- Точно! - просиял МакКой. - А ты знаешь, что на День Святого Валентина делают земляне?

\- Знаю, - Спок слегка наклонил голову. - Не могли бы вы перейти к сути ваших расспросов?

Леонард скрипнул зубами. Причина, по которой Джим встречался с этим зеленокровым компьютером, была выше его понимания.

\- Ну, - протянул он. - Я подумал, что сегодня ты захочешь пригласить Джима на свидание. В честь праздника.

\- Капитан не одобрит эту идею, - Спок снова отвернулся к экрану.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил Боунз, и даже не видя лица старпома, почувствовал, как тот снова приподнимает бровь. Боунз подошел ближе и заговорил более спокойно:

\- Да ладно тебе, Спок. Послушай моего совета. Людям порой просто необходимо чувствовать себя _нужными_. Я всё устрою. Просто приходи в каюту Джима сегодня в девятнадцать ноль ноль. И смени эту чёртову униформу на что-нибудь другое.

С минуту Спок молчал, затем полуобернулся к доктору, глядя на него уголком глаза:

\- Мне непонятен ваш энтузиазм. Ранее ваше поведение выдавало недовольство нашей с капитаном связью.

\- Что ж, - усмехнулся Леонард. - Иногда даже я могу признавать свои ошибки.

Спок приподнял подбородок:

\- Такой подход явно отнимает меньше времени, чем признание _каждой_ из ваших ошибок.

\- Надеюсь, это просто шутка, Спок! - прорычал МакКой.

\- Отнюдь, доктор, - вулканец повернулся полностью, встречаясь с Леонардом взглядами. После некоторых колебаний он склонил голову и произнёс:

\- Вы - друг капитана. Если вы считаете, что он... одобрит сегодняшнее... действо, тогда я принимаю вашу помощь.

\- Отлично, - просиял МакКой. Повернувшись, он направился к выходу, чувствуя спиной взгляд тёмных глаз вулканца.

После окончания смены Леонард снова нашёл Джима. Молодой капитан направлялся в спортзал.

\- Привет, Боунз! - казалось, Джим удивлён вновь видеть его. - Тоже решил позаниматься?

\- Да... Конечно, - соврал доктор. - Не возражаешь, если я к тебе присоединюсь?

\- Ничуть, - пожал плечами Джим. - Я даже рад компании. Надеюсь, ты не против поплавать?

Хотя МакКой был против, ради друга он решил пожертвовать своими интересами. Зайдя в раздевалку, они с Джимом переоделись в купальные костюмы, взяли полотенца и плавательные очки, а затем снова вышли в коридор и отправились к залу с бассейном. Доктор отметил, что появление Джима в костюме для плаванья вызвало вполне определённое оживление среди группки членов экипажа, проходящих мимо. Увидев, как Джим отвечает на их взгляды самодовольной усмешкой, МакКой хлестнул капитана полотенцем пониже спины и прошипел:

\- Какого чёрта ты с ними флиртуешь?

\- А что? - беззаботно тряхнул головой Джим. - Я люблю флиртовать.

\- Охренеть, - Боунз с отвращением надел плавательные очки. - Будь у тебя хоть малейший шанс, ты бы заигрывал с грёбанными кристаллами дилитиума!

\- А я _заигрывал_ с кристаллами дилитиума. Как ты думаешь мы смогли выбраться из той задницы у Холбарта? Скотти был очень впечатлён.

\- Ясно, - фыркнул МакКой. - Но разве тебе не кажется, что пора с этим заканчивать? - он понизил голос и приблизился к Джиму: - В смысле... Сейчас у тебя отношения и всё такое.

Джим громко рассмеялся и хлопнул друга по плечу.

\- Господи Иисусе, Боунз! Этот "флирт" длился лишь краткое мгновение! - Поймав мрачный взгляд доктора, капитан удивлённо поднял брови: - В самом деле, Боунз. Я ведь уже сказал тебе, что это не отношения. Это... ну ты знаешь... броманс.

\- Броманс, - пробормотал МакКой, глядя, как Джим нырнул в бассейн и поплыл неторопливыми уверенными гребками.

Доктор осторожно окунулся в бассейн и проплыл парочку кругов, после чего вышел, вытерся полотенцем и минут двадцать наблюдал за плаванием Джима. Когда тот, тяжело дыша, выбрался из воды, Боунз кинул ему полотенце.

Вытираясь, Джим взглянул на него с любопытством и сказал:

\- Ладно, Боунз, я сдаюсь. С чего вдруг у тебя возник такой интерес к моим... э... внерабочим занятиям? Раньше, стоило мне упомянуть о них хотя бы вскользь, ты кривился и затыкал уши.

\- Ну я же твой друг, - нахмурился Боунз. - А это твои первые длительные отношения, и я вижу, что они идут тебе на пользу. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты разрушил их. Вот и всё.

\- Ясно, - со скептическим видом протянул Джим. - А может, ты просто пытаешься посмеяться над Споком?

Боунз шумно вздохнул.

\- Да нет же! Ну же, Джим, дай мне доказать тебе, что я на одном борту с тобой и твоим... как его там? Внерабочим бромансом. Называй, как хочешь.

Джим задумался, а затем кивнул:

\- Хорошо, Боунз. Я согласен. Какой у тебя план?

Глаза МакКоя расширились: он не ожидал, что Джим сдастся так быстро.

\- Ничего особо сложного. Просто приходи в свою каюту в девятнадцать ноль ноль. Надень что-нибудь приличное.

Джим саркастически фыркнул.

\- Мда. И это всё? Я ожидал чего-то вроде бешеной погони за гусями, в конце которой меня находят голым в трубе Джеффри**, набитой розами.

\- У тебя аллергия на розы.

\- Точно. Конечно, док, в девятнадцать ноль ноль, - с этими словами Джим, качая головой, направился в раздевалку.

В восемнадцать сорок пять Леонард ещё раз проверил стол, который он накрыл в каюте Джима. Два подноса с едой, белая скатерть и платяные салфетки, бокалы для вина и бутылка из его личной заначки. Доктор даже зажёг свечи и включил тихую приятную музыку. Удовлетворённый увиденным он сел в кресло у рабочего стола Джима и в ожидании двоих приглашённых стал проверять свои сообщения.

К удивлению Леонарда, Джим пришел первым. На нём была очень красивая голубая рубашка и строгие брюки. При виде аккуратно накрытого стола и приглушённого света вкупе с мелодично льющейся музыкой капитан звонко шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу.

\- Что? - возмутился Боунз.

\- Ничего, - Джим помотал головой и, подойдя к столу, взял в руки бутылку вина. - Ммм... неплохо. По крайней мере, вечер пройдет не зря.

МакКой уже приготовил достойный ответ на такую оскорбительную оценку своих стараний, но в эту секунду дверь снова отъехала в сторону, и в каюту вошёл Спок. Доктор критично осмотрел его с ног до головы.

\- Ну и какого чёрта на тебе униформа?

Спок и Джим обменялись взглядами, после чего вулканец приподнял одну бровь.

\- Мне удалось покинуть лабораторию лишь спустя четыре целых две десятых минуты назад, что не оставило мне необходимого времени для выбора надлежащего облачения.

\- Да хренов же боже!.. Ладно... теперь ты здесь, и это главное, - Боунз вздрогнул от внезапно раздавшегося звука разливаемого по бокалам вина. - Джим! А ты не хочешь подождать, пока вы оба не сядете за стол?

Капитан отпил вина и "покатал" его во рту, после чего сделал шумный глоток и облизал губы.

\- Даа, вино просто отличное, Боунз. О, и не стоит так волноваться, - Джим мотнул бокалом в направлении Спока. - Он всё равно не пьёт.

Спок перевёл взгляд с довольной усмешки Джима на злое и хмурое лицо Боунза.

\- Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь возможностью проверить свои сообщения...

\- Нет! - Боунз втиснулся между Споком и компьютером, широко расставив руки, и практически насильно усадил вулканца за стол.

\- Да садись же ты, чёрт тебя дери! Сели оба!

Джим усмехнулся и, выдвинув свой стул, сделал очередной большой глоток. Спок сидел с чопорно прямой спиной и с опаской посматривал на накрытый салфеткой поднос с едой. Боунз бросил на каждого из друзей по убийственному взгляду, после чего эффектно сдернул с подносов салфетки.

\- Вуаля!

\- О, Боунз, - вздохнул Джим. - Честное слово, мне бы хватило и бургера.

\- Доктор, я отмечаю здесь избыточное количество сыра.

\- Да заткнитесь вы! - Боунз с размаху шлёпнул салфетки о ближайший стол и упёрся руками в бока. - А теперь слушайте меня, вы. Я - врач, а не долбанный Купидон! Я даже не знаю, зачем всё это делаю. Наверное, просто потому, что вы мои друзья, - он указал пальцем на Спока, который теперь смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом. - Да, даже ты! И в романтике нет ничего плохого. Ни-че-го! Даже несмотря на то, какую хрень вы оба творите! Ты, Джим, постоянно флиртуешь с другими. А тебе, Спок, вообще на всё пофиг. И ещё. Вся эта ваша херня насчет броманса просто... херня! Так что давайте! Жрите, пяльтесь друг другу в глаза... Короче проведите уже это грёбаное свидание, наконец!

Джим и Спок смотрели на МакКоя как на сумасшедшего.

\- Боунз, - ласково произнес Джим, - Это как-то связано с Треллой? Но она ведь думала, что тебе _нравится_ , когда тебя кусают.

\- К чёрту вас, - воздел руки Боунз. - Я сдаюсь. Наслаждайтесь бромансом, ребята. - Он гордо прошел к двери и хлопнул рукой по щитку управления, чтобы та открылась.

\- Спасибо за вино, Боунз! - крикнул Джим, поднимая свой полупустой бокал вслед доктору. Ответ Леонарда был слишком тихим, но Спок, в отличие от Джима, прекрасно его расслышал и высоко поднял брови.

Дверь плавно закрылась, и двое мужчин обменялись взглядами.

\- Думаешь, мы были с ним слишком жестоки? - спросил Джим, отставляя бокал на стол.

\- Ответ отрицательный, Джим. Хотя я считаю, что завтра нам следует выразить доктору нашу признательность. Его намерения были абсолютно искренними.

Капитан поднялся из-за стола и, активировав дверной блокиратор, протянул своему возлюбленному руку с двумя выставленными пальцами. Спок ответил тем же, и одновременно с этим прикосновением они встретились взглядами.

\- Джим, что такое броманс? - вулканец чуть наклонил голову вбок.

Лаская пальцами ладонь Спока, Джим улыбнулся.

\- Это явление, при котором у тебя есть обалденная телепатическая связь с твоим лучшим другом, которая позволяет тому чувствовать, насколько он нужен и любим. А ещё вы занимаетесь с ним всякими интересными вещами, вроде игры в шахматы или потрясного секса, и иногда ты просишь его слизывать шоколад с твоего тела.

Спок провел пальцами по губам Джима.

\- В вулканском языке тоже есть такое понятие, Джим. Однако пробовать шоколад подобным образом мне ещё не доводилось.

\- Пока что, - Джим сжал в руках форменный китель Спока и повел старпома к кровати. - С Днём Святого Валентина, мистер Спок.

На следующий день по дороге в свой кабинет Леонард всё ещё кипел от негодования при воспоминании о вчерашнем вечере. Но на рабочем столе его ждал огромный букет цветов и приложенная к нему открытка. Сгорая от любопытства, доктор открыл её и тут же узнал угловатые каракули Джима: "С Днём Святого Валентина, Боунз. Не переживай, мы всё поняли. Просто иногда тебе нужно быть внимательнее".

И с этих пор всегда, когда доктор замечал, как Джим и Спок, шагая рядом по коридору, как бы невзначай соприкасаются руками или смотрят друг на друга чуть дольше положенного, он мысленно улыбался, понимая, что романтика имеет множество определений, а любовь - массу способов её выразить.


End file.
